To S With Love
by Alia el Bolock
Summary: General Hammond's POV. He comes across something he wasn't supposed to see. Not once; but twice. So he has to do something, before it's too late. Hope you like it!  Of course JS who else! Season 7
1. Hammond's Decision

Enjoy and please review….. And thank for all the great reviews from my dedicated readers. you really make my day!

….

….

Part I

This had to stop. I mean they are like my children, I love them as my own, but I can't let this slide. I've let the smaller issues slide, but this can't go on. I'm a General in the US Air Force and this is a military base.

Maybe, I've been too forgiving I the past. I've closed my eyes many times, pretending not to know what was going on.

I know it's right, it's meant to be but still rules are rules. As much as I wish they weren't there, they are; and I gotta make sure they're followed. I'm running a tight ship.

I'll talk to him, let him know that if he doesn't deal with this soon, I'm gonna be the one who takes care of it and this will not be good, not good at all.

One can only let so much slide.

One can only give so many warnings.

True I never gave any warning, none of the actions really ever merited a warning before.

But this time… Oh this time it's too much.

Granted they try to cover it up, but still, I can no longer turn my head the other side while this goes on.

He'll have to deal with this; he'll have to deal with this and soon.

I stormed into Jack's office. I have to be firm and not tolerate any further indiscretions

"Colonel O'Neill, I'm afraid we need to have a talk concerning Major Carter's actions." I tell him before I'm even fully inside the room.

I found him facing the other side form the door, his legs on his desk.

"I have tried to ignore it, tried to pretend it's not happening. But this…." I raise the paper in my hand "… this was the finally straw."

No response.

"Colonel O'Neill, I sure expect you to respond when I'm talking to you."

What the hell. Maybe I've grown too soft over the years that they've forgotten who they are.

"Colonel O'Neill, you're supposed to stand up and salute when a senior officer enters the room, especially your commanding officer, understood?"

Still nothing.

Boy, if my patience was running thin before I entered this room, it's sure as hell run out by now.

He's gonna get it, and he's gonna get it hard.

Alpha team or not, I've allowed them to forget where they are.

This is still the Air Force!

"Colonel O'Neill!" I was borderline shouting now and he still didn't flinch.

I continue with the same sentiment as I slowly turn to face him "This is the fina….."

*Snoring* *Snoring*

My shouting was interrupted by snoring.

He was sleeping.

Of course he was1

What was I thinking? I mean this is Jack O'Neill we're talking about.

Sure he wasn't your ordinary disciplined second in command, sure he walked a fine line, that he very barely stays on, sure he can get on anyone's nerves, sure he always cuts it very close, sure he is over the edge ironic- not in a good way, sure he had an ill-timed sense of humor- that was still always funny, even though I rarely admit this to his face, sure sure sure he was a lot of things, but he wasn't rude, insubordinate- most of the time, disrespectful and he sure as hell never forgot the chain of command. Hell, if there was one rule he never broke, it's following the chain of command, at least with me; at least most of the time. At least when it really mattered. And I also know he respected and, dare I say, loved me like a father of his, so of course he'd respond when I talk to him and also of course he'd be sleeping. I mean its Jack O'Neill, not your ordinary boring Colonel but your outstanding admirable modest hero.

I turn to leave the room, with a slight smile on my face, my my that O'Neill he's really something.

I almost forget what I cam here for.

All my rage and anger is almost gone.

I'm almost out of the room…..

But then, only then does it catch my eyes:

O'Neill is holding a paper in his unhand, that is dangling down from his chair almost touching the floor.

And next to the other hand lays a royal blue velvet box that seems to have fallen down while he fell asleep.

I move closer and pick the box up, then I slowly retrieve the paper from Jack's hand.

I know I'm not supposed to read this, let alone open the box, but I had a feeling in the pit in my stomach about this and it sure wasn't a good one.

So I start reading….


	2. Jack's Letter

Part II

"My dearly beloved,

Yesterday I came across my mama's wedding ring,

the one she said was for my love

Sara wasn't it though, cause I never gave her the ring.

The ring was for the one, that made me feel complete,

for the one, mama said, that swept me off my feet.

The ring was for someone with a high IQ,

Someone maybe just like you.

It was for someone who got me,

with whom I've shared death,

with whom I almost drowned at see,

who beats me at chess.

Someone who's saved my life,

more times that I can count,

this someone should be my wife,

I'm sure beyond a doubt.

Someone I've almost lost,

far too many times,

someone who at any cost,

I want to be mine.

Someone who always saves the day,

and dares to laugh at my jokes,

someone amazing in every way.

Someone I wanna go fishing with,

I wanna hold and embrace,

someone who's a math wiz,

a scientist, who craves to race.

Someone I wish I could just ask:

Will you please marry me,

would you do me the honors

and be Mrs. O'Neill?

Someone I wish would say yes,

if only I could ask,

if inly I knew for sure,

I'd retire and immediately ask

Someone who makes my day,

and all the days to come,

this someone I pray would say:

In your arms I'm home.

Someone when I hold, my heart almost stops,

someone I vow to protect, till my very last breath.

And who could that someone be,

but my enchanting 2IC.

And why else is my heart to sad,

cause this can only turn out bad.

But only you can still my heart,

you are the answer to my prayers,

this ring was yours from the start,

my love engraved within its layers.

You are my someone,

you are my only one.

Rules be broken,

regulations ignored,

when the heart has spoken,

the question can no longer be adjourned.

Will you be my someone,

will you take my ring,

Samantha if you marry me,

my heart will forever sing.

To Sam

With Love."

...

...

Oh boy, this is worse than I thought, far worse.

I look at the other paper I'm holding in my hands…


	3. Sam's Letter

Part III

"Jack…

Jack O'Neill…

Sam…

Sam O'Neill…

E=mcˆ2?

Heart=Jack*Sam

CO * 2IC = ?

What would one Carbon Monoxide and two IC react to?

Maybe a baby, maybe even two?

Oh what the hell is wrong with me?

What am I writing?

This, no one can see.

Physics.

Biology.

Chemistry.

Human Chemistry.

The Chemistry of Love.

Rough.

Tough.

…. this is fun….

Sam Carter is sitting in her office

don't you see.

Supposedly working

one two three.

On some big gizmo,

my oh my!

But look what she's doing,

why oh why?

She's not working,

she's playing instead,

doodling on a paper

has she lost her head?

All this is because of love,

because of a certain Colonel,

he's all she can think of

up till her deepest kernels.

Carter is out of her mind,

herself she's got to remind,

that to her he's sir

to him she's Carter,

a valuable member of his team,

though he's her martyr.

...Martyr? He's not dead! Thank god, of course!

But he isn't a martyr.

What the hell it rhymes.

Who cares!...

It's all doodling!

Poodling!

Fiddling !

Diddling!

Stupid,

Cupid

Crazy?

And Lazy!

Why?

Because! Duh!

Who?

You.

Me?

Yeah, you.

So it's true?

Yeah, I love you.

Well, hey, I love you too.

You do?

Yep.

Wow.

Yep.

So this is for you.

Who?

You?

Oh!

To Sir

With Love"

Well, I guess I have a phone call to make.

Boy this is gonna be one hell of a phone call!

God be with me.


	4. The President's Conclusion

Ok so I know this may be a little out of character for General Hammond, or a lot actually, but I just felt like it. I mean , I always feel that, deep down, that's how his sentiments regarding those two were, don't you think?

….

….

…

Part IV

"You wish to speak with me, sir?" A concerned Major Carter walked into my office

"Sir, you asked to see me?" An enthusiastic Colonel O'Neill barged into my office

They both look at each other

"Carter."

"Sir."

And then they look at me: "Sir?"

"Have a seat both of you."

"What's going o, sir?" Jack asks impatiently, as always.

"Just have a seat, son."I muster patiently "So I just hung up with the president. We've had a long talk."

"Concerning?" again Jack asked.

Sam just sat there nervously playing with her hands.

"Concerning the two of you, as a matter of fact." I blurt out, he wants to get to the bottom of this? I can do that!

"The two of us? Sir?" Jack confusedly looks at the two of them and gestures with his hands.

"Are we in trouble, sir? Did something from last mission's report….." Sam hasted trying to find out what she did wrong so she could apologize for it.

"It's nothing of that kind Major. Colonel. Your mission reports are fine. We were having a talk about you; your lives."

They just sit there with confusion drawn all over their face, and a small hint of worry?

I decide to get this over with as soon as possible so I just give it to them: "The president hereby orders you to go get married, as soon as possible."

Sam almost chokes in the middle of her breath and Jack's eyes grow wide then narrow then wide again.

Then he coughs while managing a small 'Sir?'

"You heard me. Apparently the only two not aware that you two love each other, are you two. No who am I kidding, you two know that very well. But the two of you won't admit it to each other. Instead you sit around in Air Force property writing down poetry and love talk on SGC paper. So I decided, instead of waiting for one of you to muster the nerve to talk to the other then come talk to me, I'd cut to the chase and get the work done for you." I explain to them.

I must admit I was too harsh on them while saying this, but I wanted them to feel ashamed, at least for a second there.

Not because they were in love, but because they had waited that long to admit it.

I admit I wasn't too thrilled by what I read but at the same time I was over the roof.

As a general and their commanding officer, I was disgraced by their action.

But as a human being, and practically like a father to them, I was over the roof. I was thrilled for them.

I always knew deep down that they were meant for each other.

If any two would make it it was these two.

And I also knew them well enough, to know they wouldn't let this interfere with their work.

I mean they hadn't compromised their work for the past seven years, so why start now?

Plus, whether they had admitted it or not, it was still there.

Their feelings have always been there and will always remain there, so what the hell do we gain from forbidding them to be together?

Nothing!

This was my opinion and the president agreed.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I'd almost forgotten that they both still stood there, staring at me, bluffed.

"Well then, go! Plan your wedding!"

"Wedding, sir?" Sam asks not really comprehending what's going on.

"What about the regs, sir? No officers under the same command are to….." Jack asks naturally.

"Sir!" Sam just shouts at him "What the hell are we….."

"Relax, Sam. Jack. The ergs have been bent just this once for two seasoned officers. Two of the very best officers we have, who have saved the universe numerous times."

"Sir?" That was the only word Sam could muster up.

"Here, this will do the explaining better than I would." I said while handing her Jack's letter along side without the box and handing him her letter.

"Sir, how the h…. how did you get this?" Jack asks more than pissed.

"Is this my….?" Sam asked while turning red.

I know I wasn't supposed to do this. I know it wasn't my place. I'm not allowed to take people's private letters and give them around. I knew all that. But I also knew that they were in love. And that they would never admit it, in order to not compromise one another's careers. I knew if I didn't do something, two lovers would have to suffer for a very long time.

So I did what I had to do. I interfered. I did something I never would have done.

But for these two I'd do anything.

Isn't that what you did for your children?

Plus deep down I knew for sure this was exactly what they wanted.

Hell they'd written it there black on white.

So even if they had to appear as if they were angry, I knew that at this moment deep down, they were two of the happiest souls ever alive.

They were thrilled.

Deep down they were thanking me, from the bottom of my heart. Some time later, they tell me that on that day they really felt that way deep down. Later they really thank me from the bottom of their hearts. But back to that moment now:

"I know I wasn't supposed to do this, let alone have seen this. But I did and I have."

Sam was no longer listening to me. Her eyes were fixated on the Letter in her hand and tears were threatening to fall down her face.

I waited for Jack's outburst but it never came: he too was lost in the paper in his hands; a wide grin on his face and his eyes were shining.

Then with a swift move he snapped the box out of Sam's hands and knelt to the ground in front of her and held her hand.

"Samantha Carter, after what we've both read, I guess there's no use in doing this the old fashioned way. So let's cut to the chase shall we? I mean I'd have done this earlier, much much earlier, but as you know… well as you know it was out of my hands. Well now that it's an order, and you know how much I love complying with orders, I have to do this." His eyes don't waver from their fixation into hers.

Neither do hers.

She chuckles softly. And one tear escapes her eye, but I don't think she even noticed it.

And for the first time I saw Sam Carter smiling a pure deep smile from her heart, like none I've seen her smile before, it was the smile of love.

"So Samantha? Would you do me the honors and accept to be my wife?" Jack popped the question while smiling a happy smile that had a joyous sound to it.

"Yes. Yes, of course I will!" she laughed out loud as he jumped off the ground to wrap his arms around her and finally hold her.

You could see that this embrace, this un forbidden lover's embrace, was something they both had been longing for, for a little too long.

He held her so close to him that you could feel how afraid he was to loose her. He was afraid that this moment would have to end and he'd have to let go.

And her arms were tightly clinging to him afraid to loose the protection and warmth his embrace gave her. She was like a child hanging on to her father so he wouldn't even dare to leave.

After a very very long moment that seemed like an eternity they let go, but you could see that they were somewhere private before they'd do it again.

Sam turned to me, then surprised me my wrapping her arms around my neck "Thank you, sir." she softly whispered in my ears.

Jack approached me next. He extended his arms to shake my hands, so I put my hand in his. "Thank you, sir." he said seriously.

Just as I thought he'd turn to leave, to catch up with Sam who was now almost out the door, he opened his arms to hug me a manly hug of appreciation and gratitude. I returned the sentiment and patted him on the back, only like a father would do…

In that moment I was as proud as a father can be.


End file.
